When Puberty Hits the Phantomhive Manor
by Parabite
Summary: Ciel has finally gotten to that stage of life where things begin to change and hormones decide it's time for him to 'man up'. How will he deal with this? (No pairings)


**When Puberty Strikes the Phantomhive Manor**

**For starters (Wet dreams)**

Sebastian blew out the candle as he said goodnight to his tired Bocchan, a slight smile gracing his features as he walked away. He felt as though something big was going to happen tonight, although he didn't know what. Something that would make a challenge arise sometime in the future; the very close future. He decided that he'd be keeping a very close check on Ciel tonight, just in case.

Ciel almost instantly fell off into sleep, as soon as his blue hair had touched the soft pillow he couldn't take being awake any more. The night seemed to fly on the outside world, although not so fast in Ciel's mind. Ciel's mind wasn't doing anything Ciel recognised or would do in real life, although dream Ciel seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

Dream Ciel was laying on a bed covered in white rose petals, his favourite flower, and he had sensations running through him which he had never felt before. His genitalia was inside another being; a beautiful young woman who resembled Elizabeth Midford (Debatable; Middleford) although was much more developed. Her breasts were a lot bigger and her body more curvy, truly a desirable woman, although her face still resembled Lizzy.

As time passed both in real life and in the dream world, Sebastian could sense something strange from Ciel's bedroom. Was this it? He stopped cleaning up the remains of the messes which Bardroy, Mey-Rin and Finnian had made throughout the day to go and check it out, rushing there and not knocking before opening the door and walking in.

The first thing he could sense was how fast Ciel's heartbeat was, and he knew something was up. The soft moans coming from Ciel at first made him think it was some sort of nightmare, although then the scent of arousal hit his nose. Hard.

Was his Young Master seriously having a 'wet dream'...? He had barely had any warning for puberty to start, although Ciel was well into 13 now and so it was bound to happen sooner or later, although it was a slight shock to have Ciel go straight into the wet dream phase. He watched on, curious to see how his body was reacting to such a thing, he could tell the end was closing in on Ciel and so he quickly went to get new sheets. He wouldn't dare wake his Young Master during such a dream; that would leave Ciel extremely embarrassed and furious at how early it was too, and Sebastian really didn't want to deal with that.

Ciel heard Elizabeth moan in pleasure as she orgasmed, tightening around him which made him arch his back as he orgasmed too, in his dream he couldn't see the outcome due to it being inside his future bride, although in real life he just sent white strands into his underwear, moaning properly although still in a quiet turn, back only arching slightly. He then panted but stayed asleep, looking relaxed and content.

Sebastian returned just after, hearing the moan and knowing his master was finished. "Young Master?" he whispered, not receiving an answer and sighing thankfully. He put the bed sheets down and walked over to the wardrobe, opening it up and picking out some underwear. He closed it silently and set them down by the clean sheets, then walked over to the bathroom to get a flannel to try and wipe his Bocchan down with.

After he had wet the flannel, Sebastian walked through the rooms back to Ciel. He stopped for a moment to think; was this really the big thing? His Young Master going through puberty? He could tell already that it was going to be hell, explaining everything and going through the different hormones. Perhaps they had a book on it in the library, he'd have to check that out very soon. For now, he proceeded to walk up to Ciel. He very carefully removed the bedcovers from Ciel and couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the obvious dark spot from semen over Ciel's crotch; wrong move.

Ciel woke up, confused, still panting slightly from the release. He looked at Sebastian first with his eyes squinted out of tiredness, then he felt something sticky on his crotch and thighs. Had he wet himself...? He looked down at his crotch, the scent in the air was mainly sweat, not urine. "Wha-!?" He shot straight up, looking at the patch and then at Sebastian. "What is this!?"

Sebastian sighed, regretting his chuckle already. "It's... Semen, my Lord." Sebastian hesitated to say, although he couldn't hide facts from Ciel for much longer, especially since he was going to be having a lot more of this.

"What's that!?" Ciel said, panicked.

"It's what children are made with, sir." Sebastian replied calmly.

"Well-... Get it off!"

"Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian swiftly took Ciel's underwear off and wiped his crotch with the flannel, all the while Ciel looked extremely confused as to what had happened. Should he tell Sebastian about the dream...?

"I had a weird dream." Ciel began. Sebastian nodded.

"Mm-hm. Was you inside a lady?" Sebastian asked, folding the flannel up and retrieving the other underwear.

"Well, yes, how did you know?" Ciel questioned.

"Because that is called a 'wet dream', it's what causes you to 'orgasm', which is what brings that white liquid out of you. I shall explain it in proper detail tomorrow, right now you need your rest." Sebastian told him as he got him dressed again, checking over his nightie for any semen, finding only a small amount. "You didn't make as much of a mess as I had expected, though." Sebastian continued whilst taking off the nightie and getting another one for him.

"What do you mean? What mess? I don't even know for sure what that is!" Ciel almost shouted, being irritated from how tired he was and how shocked he had randomly been.

"Well, I shall explain it when you wake up. Rest." Sebastian told him, dressing him again and tucking him in. Ciel didn't want to, but despite it all he was still tired and so he yawned and closed his eyes, swiftly falling back to sleep and not dreaming this time. Sebastian grabbed the sheets and put them back then proceeded to wash his clothes and prepare for morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: My first fanfic, yay :D I hope it isn't too terrible ;-;**


End file.
